


Medals All Round

by Woldy



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Friendship, Gen, Post canon, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woldy/pseuds/Woldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for kath_ballantyne's prompt "Smiley comes home and finds his wedges in place but he knows someone is there. Peter needed somewhere to run to"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medals All Round

He slides his finger down the door, finds the wedges where they should be, and carefully removes them before pushing the door open. The doormat is dark where someone has wiped wet feet, and the living room door is open wider than he left it.

"Peter?"

"In here, George."

He finds Peter sitting in the darkness, staring out at the rain streaking down the window. He doesn't look up when Smiley enters.

"It can't be Tarr again?"

Peter shakes his head.

"We won, Peter. Medals all round."

Peter doesn't move.

Smiley crosses to the sideboard, pours two generous tumblers of scotch, and then walks over to Peter and presses it into his unresisting hand. Only then does he take off his wet coat and hang it on the rack inside the door, remove his damp shoes and place them near the mat. He finds Peter still sitting by the window, but he's taken a sip of scotch.

"Well, Anne's not coming back," Smiley says, sitting down himself. "Nor your man, I assume."

At that Peter looks up, meeting his eyes. "You knew."

Smiley gives him a small, sad smile, and watches Peter's shoulders uncurl a little. "Shall I light the fire, do you think?"


End file.
